The present invention relates to devices on which the carcasses of small animals may be removably mounted in order to facilitate the dressing out of the carcass. The dressing operation preferably includes the steps of first removing the skin from the back of the animal while it is held with its back facing the operator in a head-down position, followed by completion of hide removal and evisceration, during which procedure it is advantageous to hold the carcass with its underside facing the operator in a head-up posture.
That the above-described sequential positioning of a small animal carcass is effective in facilitating its dressing out has been recognized in prior art disclosures, and a large number of devices for the purpose are found in the prior art under such titles as shackles, hangers, holders and dressing boards.
Many of the holders and dressing boards embody one or more movable members, the actuation of which is essential to the designated use of the structure. A lesser number of the shackles, particularly poultry shackles, are unitary rigid structures. There appears in the prior art no holder including a simple one-piece, generally diamond-shaped frame structure having pointed prongs at horizontally disposed, diametrically opposed vertices for suspending a small carcass in the head-down posture and also having a vertically displaced vertex replaced by a neck-receiving loop extending downwardly from the lower end portion of the diamond-shaped frame.